An Attempt at Disobedience
by Azura Nyx
Summary: Castiel is looking for a way to disobey his superior angels, so he seeks help from Anna. One-shot


**Title: **An Attempt at Disobedience

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Castiel/Anna, Bobby (small scene), Sam and Dean (small scene)

**Type: **Romance

**Length: **~900 words, one-shot

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **I do not own the rights to these characters (unfortunately). Spoilers from 'Good God, Ya'll' because it takes place sometime during that episode.

**Rating: **G-ish (K)

**Summary: **Castiel is looking for a way to disobey his superior angels, so he seeks help from Anna.

**An Attempt at Disobedience**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Anna," Castiel called out to the heavens. He yelled out for her a second time when she didn't answer: this time more desperately.

"Don't make yourself hoarse like you did the last time, Cass," remarked Anna.

Castiel turned around and saw the fallen angel behind him. As he walked up closer to her, he said, "I need your help."

"For what? Please tell me it's for something other than disobedience this time. As I have already told you: you're the only one who can accomplish that task."

Coming even nearer to the angel, Castiel peered down at Anna's lips. "Are you sure about that," he inquired. Castiel pulled Anna to him, and then kissed her passionately on the lips. After they broke from it, Anna slapped him across the face.

"What was that for," a puzzled Castiel asked, holding his right hand over his recently struck cheek.

"If you have to ask me that question, then you're more naïve than I thought. Lustfully kissing a woman who you barely know is the _last _thing you want to do to attract her," Anna explained.

"Enlighten me then: how is this custom supposed to be done?"

As Anna leaned in closer to Castiel, she said, "Like this," and kissed him. It was sweet and subtle- nothing like he thought it would be. Somehow, it felt satisfactory and nice to him.

There was something else Castiel was feeling too, but he wasn't certain of what. As they pulled back slightly from each other, Anna inquired, "What's the matter, Cass?"

"I-I…uh… don't… know," he uneasily replied. "I'm not sure what this is I'm feeling."

"It is called 'love,' Castiel," softly responded Anna.

Cass looked at her, confused and apprehensive. "How can you be so sure," he asked

"Because I can see it in your eyes," the fallen angel said.

"Wait! What? I have something in my eyes," Castiel worriedly asked, gently rubbing his eye lids. "How do I get it out?"

Anna could no longer contain herself from laughing. However, Cass did not share in her amusement.

"Why are you finding my anguish so humorous," a very perplexed Castiel inquired. "It is of great importance I take care of this vessel, and-"

"_Cass_, it's just a metaphor," Anna interrupted, still giggling. "What I am saying is that your eyes give away what you are feeling."

After staying silent for a moment, perhaps 15 seconds, Castiel finally answered, "Oh. R-right… I knew that."

Grinning widely, Anna said, "Whatever. Look! There's still a chance you may be able to save Earth and keep your 'obedience to our Father.'"

"How can that be? Our superiors in heaven are fighting each other, which is _why _I have to disobey," surmised Castiel.

"That's not true. Cass, I know a ritual you can perform that will tell us where our- your Father is at. But we're gonna have to act fast and, as absurd as this sounds, we're going to need Dean's necklace."

Raising an eyebrow in skepticism, Castiel replied, "Okay. Now I know you've gone crazy."

"_Excuse_ me? I happen to be telling the truth here," Anna exclaimed.

Castiel abruptly replied, "That is yet to be determined."

"Did I hear you correctly? Are you calling me a _liar_? In case you haven't noticed: I'm on your side, Cass."

"You are a fallen angel," started Castiel. "How can I trust that your words and intentions are pure?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "Do you have a choice? Because if you know of any other way…."

Blinking his eyes open and closed in frustration, Cass said, "I don't. Okay?"

"Then give me a chance," replied Anna, staring intently at Castiel.

Cass gazed off toward the distance, trying to avoid looking into Anna's eyes. She was his weakness, and that was a very bad thing for her to know in his opinion. Castiel wanted to help save Earth from the apocalypse, and he was willing to do anything in his power for that to happen, but… did he really need Anna's assistance? Allowing her to help could be dangerous… for him.

"Fine," Castiel responded at last. "What do you want me to do?"

A few hours later:

Castiel appeared to Sam and Dean at the hospital where Bobby was receiving medical attention. They talked about the plan to save Earth, and neither of the brothers suspected it when Cass mentioned, "I'm gonna find God."


End file.
